Always a Mom
by Klainelover1997
Summary: short drabble from Carole's POV during Bash


Ever since Finn had died, Carole really hadn't known what to do with herself. When she wasn't working, she spent most of her time trying not to break down in tears as she tried to live her life without her son. She often wondered why? Why her son? She already lost Christopher, her husband, and now her baby boy too. How was any of this fair? What did she ever do to deserve this?

As time went on, things didn't really get better,but they got easier. Everyday numbed away the pain. That was until they got a call from Blaine telling them that Kurt had been attacked. It was like that old scar had been ripped open again. Kurt was just as much her son as Finn was and all she wanted to do was cry and fall apart, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Burt was a wreck as they prepared to fly to New York. Kurt was his baby and she knew exactly how he must be feeling.

All throughout the plane ride, Carole held Burt's hand and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Yes, Kurt was hurt, but at least that call didn't tell them that he was dead...like Finn's call. He had a good chance of recovery. When they got to New York, Rachel was there to pick them up. She gave both of them a half smile before hugging them.

"How is he doing?" Burt asked Rachel immediately.

"He's not awake and no one's seen him. They won't let any of us because we're not family." Rachel replied.

"Not even Blaine?" Carole asked.

"No and he's...he's a mess." Rachel said quietly.

"Well, we better get to the hospital." Carole said as the three of them climbed into the taxi that Rachel hailed. When they got there, Carole couldn't help but feel so sorry for all of Kurt's friends. She just wanted to make everyone's pain go away. She wanted to make pain in general go away. By far, Blaine was the worse. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Mercedes was next to him and had a hand gently resting on his back, but Blaine wasn't looking at her. He was staring straight forward with his red rimmed, tear filled eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

Burt had gone up to the nurses desk and asked where Kurt was as soon as they got in the door. The nurse had told him, but only one person was allowed in at a time, so Burt went first. While he was gone, Carole went over and gave Sam, Artie, and Mercedes a hug. Mercedes even moved, so that she could sit next Blaine. Carole knew that Blaine didn't want to talk. She didn't when Finn died, so Carole just grabbed his hand and held it in her own. That way, Blaine would truly know that he wasn't alone and that someone was here with him.

About fifteen minutes later, Burt came out. He had tears in his eyes. "He's got some cuts and bruises on his face, but he's okay. They gave him a sedative to give him sometime to heal because they hit him in the head with a brick." Burt said. "It'll be a little while before he wakes up. But, we can sit with him. Does anyone want to? Blaine?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't want to see Kurt unless he can see me." Blaine said.

"I'll go." Rachel offered. After Rachel left, they worked like a cycle. Everyone but Carole went in. She wouldn't leave Blaine. As it got later and later, Burt told them to go home. They could come back in the morning, but Blaine refused to leave, which was expected. After everyone had left, Burt went back in to sit with Kurt while Blaine and Carole stayed in the waiting room like they had been all night. Carole could see how truly exhausted Blaine was. Every few seconds, Blaine's eyes would close and he would jerk his body and wake up again.

"Sweetie, you can sleep." Carole told him after seeing him jerk himself awake for a third time.

"I don't want to be asleep when Kurt wakes up." Blaine said quietly as he stifled a yawn. Carole smiled. She could see how much he loved Kurt and how badly this was hurting him. She sat down next to him and patted her shoulder.

"Just rest your head on my shoulder. I'll wake you up when Kurt is awake. For now, just take a little nap." Carole said. Blaine seemed reluctant, but when Carole gently pulled his head onto her shoulder, he settled in and almost immediately fell asleep. Carole ran her fingers through his hair which was now coming out of its gelled prison. This moment made Carole feel happy,obviously not because of what was going on around them, but because she finally felt like a mom again. Even though Finn was gone, she still had two boys who will always need a mom to take care of them.


End file.
